Nuestros días de entrenamiento
by XocoW
Summary: Pequeño One-shot para el cumpleaños de Isaac de Kraken. El caballero de Cisne siente una gran tristeza al acercarse ese día, necesita a alguien para poder liberar esas dudas y quién mejor que alguien que ha sufrido como él.


**.**

La arena donde entrenaban los caballeros de Athena estaba llena de nuevos reclutas. Algunos entrenaban con los nuevos maestros, Seiya y Shiryu, mientras que otros miraban sorprendidos a sus compañeros. Pero había cierta pelea que llamaba mucho la atención.

Esos jóvenes admiraban grandemente a los héroes de Bronce, pero igualmente admiraban a los Dorados que fueron perdonados de la muerte después de lo que hicieron. Por eso mismo ver pelear a Ikki contra Deathmask era algo digno de ver. Los ataques eran rápidos, los golpes tenían una intensidad que los reclutas no sabían que podían tener y no se podía ver piedad entre el maestro y el alumno. Se sabía que entre los maestros que les tocó a los Caballeros de Bronce, Aioria no se había llevado muy bien con el caballero de Fénix, aquel joven necesitaba a alguien que fuera igual de sádico que él, alguien que no le tuviera piedad a la hora de entrenar o atacar. Todo eso lo encontró en la casa antes de la de Leo.

Mientras que la pelea ocurría, el joven caballero de Cisne estaba sentando en las gradas viendo a su compañero pelear. Normalmente le gritaría cosas para molestar o simplemente apoyarlo, pero en esa ocasión estaba sentado con un rostro parecido al de su maestro. Muchas personas pasaron a su lado sin siquiera saludarlo ya que su mirada estaba perdida y no parecía que les devolvería el saludo. Lo único que lo despertó del pequeño trance en el que estaba era ver cómo Deathmask era aventado directamente a las gradas e Ikki sonreía limpiándose un poco de sangre que le escurría de la boca. Hyoga no pensó dos veces antes de levantarse y dirigirse corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su amigo; ya conocía esa mirada en maestro y alumno y no era buena. Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera llegar, Deathmask se volvía a levantar para devolver el ataque a Ikki que caería directamente en el suelo sin siquiera poder detenerse.

— ¡Vamos, polluelo! —gritó Deathmask ahora un poco molesto, pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. — ¡Demuéstrame que te supe entrenar!

Nuevamente el caballero de Fénix se levantaba para ir directamente a atacar. Pero grande fue la sorpresa de él y del caballero Dorado de Cáncer cuando dos más se atravesaban en su camino.

— ¡Paren esto ahora mismo! —decía con autoridad Mu al usar su "Crystal Wall" para detener el ataque de Deathmask.

Por el otro lado, Shaka igualmente detenía el ataque de Ikki solamente con una mano.

Hyoga rio un poco al ver cómo alumno y maestro discutían con los caballeros de Aries y Virgo. Todo el mundo ahí presente sabía que si alguien no los detenía, ellos terminarían golpeándose hasta no más poder, o alguno se desesperaría y terminaría mandando uno al Yomotsu o calcinando su armadura. Shaka no querría ir a salvar a Ikki y Mu no querría tener que reparar la armadura de Deathmask. Los últimos dos salieron de la arena, ambos molestos. Mientras, los demás reclutas decidían irse de ahí al ver que la diversión había terminado.

El caballero de Cisne esperó un poco viendo que Shaka al parecía le llamaba la atención a Ikki. Ya que Aioria no estaba ahí, y no quería estar ahí, y aunque fuera el encargado del caballero de Fénix, Shaka servía como mensajero de ambos leo. Después de unos minutos, Shaka se iba junto con los demás reclutas que faltaban para vaciar la arena. Al parecer ya estaba haciéndose tarde y nadie quería seguir ahí. Claro, necesitaban descansar porque el día siguiente entrenarían igualmente duro.

Ikki se acercó a su amigo casi riendo y se sentó a su lado. Hyoga le dio una leve sonrisa que se apagó rápidamente al ver enfrente de él, hacia la arena vacía con rastros de destrucción y sangre.

— ¿Qué tienes ahora, Hyoga? —preguntó Ikki al verlo serio.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Sabes que odio cuanto me respondes con una pregunta. —Ikki cambió su rostro un poco mientras acomodaba las vendas en sus manos. —Así que mejor dime qué es lo que pasa.

Hyoga suspiró un poco para después sonreír. Sabía que ya no podía ocultarle mucho a Ikki.

—No sé si deba de hablarlo contigo, tú no eres la persona más sentimental por aquí.

—Pero que estupidez dices. —rio él. —Si no me lo cuentas a mí ¿a quién más? ¿A tu muy sentimental maestro Camus? ¿O prefieres ir a hacer a llorar a Shun? Ni te atrevas. —remarcó con seriedad. —Oh, espera, ya sé. ¿Un consejo de Shiryu o una molesta platica de cinco horas con Seiya?

El rubio solamente lo empujó un poco causándole un leve quejido.

—Perdón. Parece que Deathmask si te lastimó esta vez.

Ikki movió su hombro un poco molesto.

—Está bien…— suspiró con un poco de dolor. —Pero eso no contesta mi pregunta. ¿Por qué has estado tan serio últimamente?

Al mirar el suelo y no responder tan rápido como Ikki estaba acostumbrado, Hyoga daba a entender que algo no estaba bien. Quizás el Ikki de hace tiempo se hubiera ido de ahí desesperado al no tener respuesta, quizás ni siquiera hubiera preguntado la razón por la que alguien se veía apagado si no fuese su hermano; pero este Ikki mayor tenía ya un poco de tacto y una amistad muy estrecha con Hyoga. Ambos se habían dado cuenta que existían puntos en común en su pasado que los podían unir como una amistad. Desde la madre que vieron morir hasta el hecho de ser más solitarios que los otros. Pero había otro punto que no trataban mucho, ya que sabían muy bien que abría heridas que ya ambos conocían y portaban.

El mayor de ellos se quedó ahí sentado y guardando silencio, acomodando sus vendas hasta que Hyoga se sintiera cómodo para hablar. Sabía que le tenía que dar tiempo, era como él. La única diferencia es que Hyoga si lograba hablar de sus sentimientos.

—Ikki, si tuvieras la oportunidad de haber cambiado tu niñez, ¿lo harías?

La pregunta cayó como un balde de agua helada al caballero de Fénix. Paró un momento para mirarlo de reojo, aún seguía con su cabeza baja.

—Ya eso pasó, Hyoga. —dijo seriamente. —No podemos cambiar nada.

—Pero, ¿lo harías? —ahora subía su rostro para mostrar un gesto como si sus lágrimas estuviera a punto de salir. —Me refiero a que si al menos cambiarias el hecho de que nos mandaron a entrenar a esos lugares. Tú no estarías en la isla de la Reina Muerte y yo…

—Tú no hubieras estado en Siberia.

Ahora ambos estaban callados. A comparación de Hyoga, Ikki solo seguía ocupado con sus vendas. Hyoga se recargó sobre sus codos para ver el cielo.

— ¿Cambiarías eso, Ikki?

La respuesta era algo demasiado obvio en Ikki. Claro que no, jamás hubiera cambiado eso.

—Eso no importa ya, Hyoga. — dijo recordando la primera vez que vio a Esmeralda. —Y además no podemos cambiar nada de lo que haya pasado. —continuó al ver en su mente la última vez que la vio, la vez que ganó su armadura que ahora portaba.

—Toda esta semana lo he estado pensado. —respondió Hyoga sintiendo el helado clima que alguna vez lo vio crecer. —Si alguien me diera la oportunidad de cambiar un hecho en mi vida, quizás no sería el de haber sido un caballero de Athena. —se volvió a acomodar sobre sus rodillas recordando la fuerza con la que golpeaba el hielo duro en Siberia como parte de su entrenamiento. —Pero me gustaría cambiar el hecho de haber entrenado ahí.

Su suspiró se sentía más como un llanto atrapado hacía la muerte que alguna vez le dio a su maestro y un pequeño sonido que salió de su garganta e Ikki apenas pudo percibir era el golpe duró de haber tenido que matar a un amigo de infancia.

El mayor de los cinco no sabía exactamente qué decir. Personalmente, él jamás cambiaría el hecho de haber entrenado ahí.

La isla de la Reina Muerte se escuchaba como una tortura para muchos, y vaya que lo era, pero para él había sido un lugar donde su único verdadero amor había nacido y aun añoraba algún día poder volver a sentirlo. Sus horas de entrenamiento bajo el sol terminaban en momentos perfectos al lado de Esmeralda, de cuidados bajó sus delicadas manos y de risas que él en ocasiones solo veía en sueños. Sonrió un instante mientras pensaba en los besos que ella le otorgó un día y las flores que él colocaba como adornos en su cabellera. Igualmente pensó en la promesa que le había hecho de sacarla de ese infierno y ella cómo le prometía que siempre lo amaría y nunca lo dejaría de amar ni un instante de su vida. La promesa que ella pudo cumplir y él no.

— ¿Por qué lo cambiarías? —preguntó fríamente Ikki a su amigo, borrando la sonrisa que él no pudo ver a tiempo.

Hyoga se dio una vuelta rápida hacía Ikki, sorprendido del tono de su voz. El Fénix lo miraba con una frialdad que le hizo recordar a su maestro, y a otra persona.

—Solo pensaba que fue una tortura. —rio para no dejar el llanto salir.

—No lo fue. —continuó Ikki limpiando su rostro con las vendas que se había quitado. —Nada de nuestras vidas fue una tortura, Hyoga. Si sigues pensando así terminaras queriendo venganza.

— ¿Cómo es posible que digas eso? —le dijo ya con un poco de rompimiento en su voz. —Tú mismo sufriste por la muerta de ella.

La mirada que su amigo le otorgaba hizo que un terrible escalofrió pasara por su espalda. Por un momento sintió que estaba de nuevo el enemigo que alguna vez le había atravesado el pecho y atacado sin piedad. Pero ese enemigo cambió con una mirada que no conocía muy bien.

—Es porque no la dejaba ir.

Claro que sufrió al saber que su muerte había sido parte de su culpa, sufrió al tenerla en sus manos y verla morir ante sus ojos y no poder haber hecho nada respecto eso. El simple hecho de verse en un espejo o sentir un leve dolor en la cabeza los días de frio intento lo hacían recordar de su muerte. Pero el día que la dejó ir y tratar siempre de recordar su amor y no su muerte, fue cuando pudo descansar y seguir adelante sin esos pensamientos de querer él mismo morir y verla una vez más.

—Lo siento. —Hyoga se disculpó al haber escuchado su respuesta tan rápida y segura. —Quisiera saber cómo lo hacen tú, Camus e... —pero no quería repetir ese último nombre.

— ¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Ikki sintiendo que tenía que romper el silencio que su propio compañero había hecho.

—Dejar de sentir, dejar que los sentimientos no lleguen a uno. Daría lo que fuera por eso.

Ikki rio un poco.

—El hecho no es dejar de sentir, ¿sabes? Lo que debes de hacer es que esos sentimientos se vayan hacía un rumbo, no solo tenerlos como un estorbo.

Un estorbo. Esa palabra ya la había escuchado varias veces.

Mientras que entrenaba para ser el caballero de Cisne, y así lograr su promesa de sacar a su madre de las aguas heladas, Camus y su compañero de entrenamiento le había repetido mil y una vez que esos sentimientos era un estorbo. Cuando Camus lo decía era como una orden, una forma de crecer fuerte en su entrenamiento, es más, era eso, una parte de su entrenamiento. Era para poder así tener la armadura que tanto añoraba. Pero cuando el otro joven lo decía, era como un nudo en su garganta que no podía dejar salir fácilmente.

Lo que menos quería cuando veía a Isaac era esconder sus sentimientos, quería decirlos frente a él y esperar que quizás sintiera lo mismo. Quería decirle que lo veía como un hermano mayor que admiraba, como a aquel que podía pedir cobijo y protección y sabría que lo tendría de su parte.

—Pero, dime algo. —Ikki colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. — ¿A quién no has dejado ir? —su voz era seria y dura, como si fuera más un regaño que una pregunta.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que no he dejado ir a alguien?

No podía dejar ir a de su mente el momento en que Isaac lo salvó de una muerte segura, podía sentir cómo el agua fría lo jalaba y él trataba de moverse rápidamente, trataba de huir de aquella corriente. Recordó cuando sintió los brazos de Isaac alrededor de él y pensó en un instante en un alivio total. Ese alivió no duró.

—Hyoga, ya te dije que odio que me respondas con preguntas. —Ikki dijo con una sonrisa pero ojos enojados. —Está bien, no me digas su nombre.

Él ya conocía su nombre. Alguna vez platicaron de cómo fueron sus peleas, y ambos recordaron tristemente el día de Poseidón. Ikki le platicó de cómo su enemigo lo había hecho ver a su amada y no pensó dos veces antes de atacar a esa bella ilusión. Quizá a eso se refería cuando dijo que ya la había dejado ir. Y Hyoga platicó tristemente de cómo tuvo que terminar con la vida de un amigo de infancia, de una persona con la que alguna vez pensó que no podría vivir sin ella.

—Solamente déjame preguntarte algo. A esa persona… ¿Odias haberla conocido?

Hyoga se quedó callado ante esa pregunta. Jamás odiaría haber pasado esos días con Isaac, desde el momento que lo conoció y él inocentemente le había pedido que se quedara, ni siquiera los últimos momentos que estuvo con el Marina.

—Claro que no, Ikki. Es como si tú me dijeras que odiaste haber conocido a Esmeralda.

—Es lo mismo entonces. —suspiró. —Yo jamás daría nada para cambiar ese momento en mi vida. Fui ahí y entrené duramente, sufrí demasiado y hubiera dado mucho para haber estado con mi hermano. Pero recuerdo a Esmeralda y pienso que el destino quiso que la conociera.

Era cierto lo que decía Ikki. ¿Por qué odiar algo que además no podía cambiar? En verdad que con los años su amigo había madurado.

El caballero de Cisne se levantó y miró unos instantes a su alrededor. No sabía por qué por un momento casi daba su vida para poder quitarse de la mente a Isaac y maldijo el momento en que lo conoció y su corazón y mente no lo podían dejar de llamar.

De pronto, por sorpresa de él y de cualquiera que hubiera estado ahí, sintió algo que jamás se esperaría. Uno de los brazos de Ikki lo había acercado a él y lo apretaba levemente como si quisiera que él mismo hubiera dado ese abrazo primero. Hyoga no pudo más.

La cabeza rubia se veía justo encima del hombro de Ikki, pero sus ojos azules estaban escondidos tras las lágrimas que dejaba caer. El mayor solamente lo dejó estar cerca de él y lo acompañó sin palabras. De cualquier manera, no sabría qué decir.

—Gracias. —le dijo por fin al momento de separarse del abrazo.

—No te preocupes, para eso estamos ¿no es así?

Aunque el abrazo había sido corto y sus lágrimas muchas, Hyoga se sentía aliviado.

—Debes de pensar que son un estorbo. Especialmente después de los golpes que te dio tu maestro. —rio Hyoga con un poco de sentimiento.

—Ese tipo de sentimientos no lo son, así que mejor acompáñame a ver a Mu. Quizás ya terminó de ayudar a Deathmask y la verdad… —movió un poco el hombre donde Hyoga se había recargado. —Creo que ese estúpido si me lastimó.

—Claro, claro. —sonrió Hyoga.

Pero antes de que Ikki empezara a andar, Hyoga lo detuvo con un abrazo de verdad. No sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar, pero su amigo lo dejo rápidamente.

La seriedad de los ojos de Ikki hizo que la sonrisa de Hyoga se quitara.

—Solamente que no se te haga habito, ¿ésta bien?

El ruso rio un poco para darle un leve golpe que nuevamente le despertó un quejido a Ikki.

—Perdón. —dijo un poco preocupado.

Ikki le devolvió el golpe y lo tomó por el cuello para empezar a caminar.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a Atenas después de que Mu termine con mis heridas?

— ¿Quieres ir a tomar? Ya puedo entrar a los bares, recuerda.

— ¿Qué mejor compañero de bebidas que un ruso? —rio Ikki mientras agitaba su cabello bruscamente. —Yo invito.

—Pensé que odiabas que respondiera con preguntas.

—Hoy es un día especial, así que lo dejaré ir. Pero deja de hacerlo, imbécil.

El caballero de Fénix y el de Cisne se fueron caminando entre golpes y risas. El último ahora no tenía ya la duda, le agradó igualmente que Ikki no pidiera más información de Isaac. Pero una duda más cayó sobre él.

— ¿Por qué dices que es un día especial?

Ikki se detuvo y sonrió colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

— ¿Crees que lo olvidaría?

Los ojos de Hyoga crecieron. No supo qué decir. En verdad que en todo momento Ikki sabía de quién estaba hablando, era por eso que le había preguntado cómo se sentía, porque sabía que ese día era importante para su amigo.

—Ikki…

—Vamos, vamos. No empieces. Hoy brindaremos por tu buen amigo, y yo brindaré por el mío. ¿Te parece, Hyoga?

Pudo sonreír al final. Ese día terminó demostrándole algo que al final de cuentas era cierto, jamás hubiera cambiado por nada sus días de entrenamiento en Siberia.


End file.
